


Halloween Costume

by Ray_Murata



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Murata/pseuds/Ray_Murata
Summary: My OT3 cosplaying my other OT3!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snarky_Warden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_Warden/gifts).

Zev, Kallian and Alec dressed up for Halloween! <3 Kallian belongs to MadamSnark.


	2. The doctor will see you now.

Alec isn't exactly the most creative guy on Halloween -- He prefers to be practical. Easy creepy doctor costumes are one of the perks of being a surgeon after all, -- but Zev makes up for his love's lack of creativity by rocking the sexy nurse look. Then again, there's no look he wouldn't nail. ;3 

* * *


End file.
